Line 28
is the first chapter of the sixth volume and the overall twenty-eighth chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Anzai, Tsukasa, and Ishimaru set up a meeting with Zero Seven and Nine at a restaurant. Four days ago, Tsukasa contacted them and told them Division 5 might offer to protect them in exchange for information. Ishimaru offers them a place to stay and to pay for living expenses during the investigation. He also offers to postpone their arrest. In return, Ishimaru wants a member registry of the CCC. Nine thinks he can do it, but Seven doesn't like the deal. At a nearby table, a group of bullies goes to provoke a classmate, Shun Miyoshi, who they think is a devil. One of the boys starts to cut his finger with a box cutter. When Miyoshi starts to transform, Anzai and Ishimaru run over to pin down the bullies. Ishimaru discovers the guy never actually cut himself. Anzai goes to comfort Miyoshi, but he suddenly loses control and attacks Anzai, scratching his face. Instead of fighting him off, Anzai lies frozen under Miyoshi. Ishimaru takes him out with ease and expresses his disappointment with Anzai. The restaurant and surrounding street soon flood with police and curious onlookers. Miyoshi had gotten addicted to blood thanks to a nurse who gave him blood at school. He'd been skipping school to try and kick the habit. The meeting with Seven and Nine continues on the roof. Seven wants to know more about Kenichi Morisawa, the devil who killed her mother. Ishimaru agrees. As they head back, Nine tells her that joining them may be the only way to stop Kikuhara and the CCC from hurting people. Ishimaru wants to talk to Anzai privately. During his investigation into the CCC members, Sawazaki interviews Nanako Tenjo's foster father. He says she had a deep aversion to the word "devil" until she suddenly overcame it and started talking about them in a prejudiced manner. He says it was probably one of the people he invited over for study meetings that helped her overcome it. Sawazaki leaves the house with a list of guests and speakers Nanako's foster father had at his study meetings over the years. Jill calls and wonders how much to keep in her report about Lee, since he's suddenly very open. He tells her to wait until Dr. Kano returns from his clinic before cutting anything out. Jill has started moving her things into Sawazaki's place. Sawazaki is heading to the warehouse behind Ishimaru and Anzai. The warehouse is a new base of operations for their investigation into the CCC and is being loaned out to them for free by Sakaki. Anzai and Ishimaru are the first to arrive at the warehouse. Ishimaru uses the time to scold Anzai for his incompetence, despite this being his third year on the job. Anzai says he was just shocked that the thought of blood was enough to make that devil lose control. Ishimaru sees this as an opportunity to test Anzai's combat skills and he challenges him to a fight. In the first bout, Ishimaru is easily able to knee Anzai in the face. Anzai wants to know why he's so angry. Ishimaru is frustrated that with all the strength he has as a devil, Anzai won't use it. Anzai says he has to hold back so that his opponents don't bleed. Ishimaru doesn't want him to hold back and to take away his fear of transforming, he takes out a knife and cuts his thumb. Anzai starts to transform. The other members of F Squad and Tsukasa are headed to the warehouse to start setting things up. Chapter Notes * Ishimaru, Anzai, and Tsukasa meet with Zero Seven and Nine. In exchange for a place to live and protection, as well as information on the devil who murdered Seven's mother, they agree to help expose the other members of the CCC. * Anzai fails to incapacitate a rampaging devil and Ishimaru has to do it himself. * Sawazaki gets information from Nanako's foster father that may contain the identity of another CCC member. * Jill moves in with Sawazaki. * Ishimaru tests Anzai's skill with a sparring match so that he won't hold back while on the job. Characters * Yuuki Anzai * Megumi Ishimaru * Tsukasa Taira * Nanako Tenjo * Zero Nine * Kousuke Chizu * Shun Miyoshi * Yousuke Asami * Juliana Lloyd * Hans Lee * Toshiro Sakaki Extra Notes * On the page shown of the documents Sawazaki receives, Kirio Kikuhara's name can be seen. He participated in a lecture by the R2PC member, Kaname Shirase. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters